1. Field
This invention provides a novel and unique measurement system for application to a large variety of workpieces such as vinyl siding and components thereof including corner post, J-channel, F-channel, fascia, undersill and the like, soffit-panels, or manufactured wood or sheet metal or plastic products such as plywood sheets, plastic or metal guttering and roofing and the like.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, cutting workpieces such as those mentioned above to size on the job has involved the time consuming steps of placing the workpiece, which typically is several, e.g., 10 to 20 feet in length, on a table or other flat support, taking up a tape measure and hooking the end thereof to an end of the workpiece, extending the tape measure out along the workpiece without dislodging the hook end thereof from the workpiece, marking on the workpiece the desired cut point, removing the tape measure from the workpiece, retracting the tape measuring, replacing the tape measure at its storage place, placing the workpiece in a position on the support to be cut on the mark, and cutting the workpiece.
The time involved in carrying out these steps does not, at first glance, appear as a significant time expenditure, however, for example, for a typical days vinyl siding work on a large home, the cutter operator will use a tape measure hundreds of times and easily expend an hour or so each day in just measuring and marking.